El Plan Casi Perfecto Para Un Día Perfecto
by Jason Mau5
Summary: En el comienzo de un día "casi perfecto" Maki tendrá que buscar la manera de que su plan para conquistar a Nico funcione a pesar de la dificultades. Y la mala suerte será la gran compañera indispensable de Maki durante el transcurso para intentar hacer día más especial para Nico. NicoxMaki :v


Disclaimer: El Anime/Manga Love Live no me pertencen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios.

* * *

\- El Peor Día De Mi Vida Favorito -

* * *

\- La Mala Suerte -

 _¿Tienes alguien especial en tu vida?_

 _¿Has sentido lo que es amar y sentirse amado?_

 _¿Qué harías por eso persona?_

 _¿Qué la haría diferente del resto?_

 _¿Cuándo amas alguien quieres estar junto a su lado por siempre?_

 _¿Sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella?_

 _¿Harías de su compañía un hermoso recuerdo?_

 _Yo me he preguntado lo mismo las últimas semanas._ _He preparado el día perfecto para la chica perfecta. Mañana estaré junto a Nico-chan todo el día solamente nosotras dos…_ (*Tick*)(*Tick*) _… y luego caminaremos juntas por el_ … (*Tick*)(*Tick*)… _ahh_ … (*Tick*)(*Tick*)… _ehh…. Ahhh?... ¡Rayos! ¡Me quedé dormida! , Ufff menos mal que la alarma me despertó, voy a apagar la alarma del celular. Un momento… Esto no es la alarma… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿7 Llamadas perdidas?! Pero de quien….es… ¡¿Llamadas de Nico-chan?! P-pero es imposible, si se supone que es temprano no?... Las 10 de la mañana?! No… No puede ser…_

MENSAJE DE TEXTO

NICO: Oye, ¿estás despierta? Estoy en camino. - 9:47 a.m -

NICO: Ya estoy en el centro, ¿estás por llegar? - 10: 12 a.m -

MAKI: Lo siento Nico-chan, estaré ahí dentro de una hora… - 10: 37 a.m -

NICO: ¡Ehhh! ¿En serio? ¡He estado esperándote por más de hora! ¡Maki-chan idiota! - 10:38 a.m -

MAKI: Lo siento… - 10:40 a.m -

* * *

\- 1 Hora después. -

 _¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida…! ¡Y ahora por mi culpa…! ¡Nuestros planes para abrir hoy están…! No… no, debo relajarme un poco, pero a pesar de mi planificación y preparación para esto de antemano…_

 _Después de que desperté a los mensajes y llamadas de Nico-chan, salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el centro. No estoy segura pero duré alrededor de 40 minutos en llegar, y desde la distancia poco a poco reconocí una silueta, me animé un poco al ver que Nico-chan estaba ahí esperando por mí, así qué comencé a correr y conforme me acerco hacia ella, comienzo a aclarar la vista observando la molestia de Nico-chan basándome en su lenguaje corporal, como mantener la mandíbula rígida, cruzar los brazos, mover la punta del pie tocando el suelo rápidamente, ojos y ceño fruncido. Será mejor que tome aliento para prepararme al enojo de Nico-chan…_

\- Llegas… ¡TARDE! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado? , Maki-chan tonta. (Cruzando los brazos y con los ojos y ceño fruncido Nico se molesta con Maki)

 _Bueno no la culpo, yo también me molestaría de algo así…_

\- De verdad, lo siento… (Con el poco aliento que le quedaba Maki trata de recuperar aliento después de correr para intentar disculparse con Nico, aunque sus manos siguen en sus rodillas)

\- Bueno solo porque eres tú te lo perdonaré, pero solo por esta vez… (Debido a su peculiar forma de hablar Nico hace una "excepción")

\- Tsk,… la película ya empezó… (Volviéndose a reincorporar Maki recuerda que se le hace tarde)

\- Pero tranquila aún tenemos un poco de tiempo. (Nico extiende su mano hacia Maki volverse a poner de pie)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?. (Maki miró a Nico con poco de sorpresa en su rostro, esto le animó un poco)

\- Si claro, vámonos. _(_ Con una sonrisa relajada _,_ Nico anima a Maki a caminar junto a ella hacia la sala de cine _)_

\- Espera... ¿Estuviste esperándome aquí afuera todo este tiempo?

\- No, estuve haciendo entrenamiento de voz en una cabina de karaoke de de aquí cerca. Si me hubiera quedado aquí afuera el sol habria dañado mi piel. (Con una ligera sonrisa un poco arrogante, Nico cierra sus ojos y mueve sus hombros estirando sus manos mientras responde de forma vanidosa)

\- Oh, Ya veo. (Maki sonrió y se ríe un poco con las típicas respuesta de Nico)

 _Tan vanidosa y orgullosa como siempre eh? Nico-chan. Pero menos mal que no se aburrió esperándome, porque sino mi plan ya se hubiera ido al drenaje… Un momento… No puede ser olvidé que antes de ver la película yo quería cantar junto a Nico-chan en el Karaoke. Por eso le dije que no viéramos en este lugar…ahh… rayos…. también olvidé eso…_

\- ¿Ah? No te preocupes Maki-chan, porque estoy de buen humor lo olvidaré por esta vez, porque noto que estás un poco atareada… (Cuando Nico nota que Maki comienza a distraerse de forma un poco molesta, se acerca hacia Maki y la anima con una agradable sonrisa)

 _Gracias Nico-chan, eso me alienta pero sigues sonando arrogante. Bueno yo también lo hago… a veces…_

\- Está bien, vamos. (Maki voltio hacia Nico, observa el brillo en el rostro de Nico y el cual Maki siente era lo que necesitaba para el aliento que pendió hace unos momentos)

 _Después de que pensé que arruiné el plan de ir al karaoke, Nico-chan me alentó que todavía tenemos tiempo de ver la película, una vez dentro del cine me alegré que Nico estuviera disfrutando la película, y para mí eso era muy bueno pero, en cuanto a mí era todo lo contrario…_

* * *

PELÍCULA

Tontito llegas tarde…

He estado esperando todo este tiempo…

Pensé que no vendrías…

Lo siento… No querías hacerte esperar…

* * *

…

 _Ugh… Sus diálogos me ponen incomoda, me recuerda lo pasó hace un momento… Vuelvo a ver a Nico-chan y parece que está pasándola bien, que envidia, yo quisiera disfrutar de una película que no me recuerde que llegue tarde hace un momento, pero bueno…al menos las palomitas están muy deliciosas, voy tomar un poco... ah? Siento el brazo de Nico-chan que está junto al mío,… ¿d-debería tocar su mano?… no estoy segura._

 _B-bueno ahora mismo todos están prestando atención a la película así que no pierdo nada con intentarlo, pero… ¿Qué pasará si Nico-chan se molesta y hecho todo a perder? ¿Me arriesgo o no? Ya sé, intentaré tocar su mano lentamente… ah… su mano es más tersa de lo que pensé, ehh? ¡Nico-chan está entrelazando sus dedos con los míos! Ahh! Su palma se siente muy cálida y suave. Un momento, ¿Qué es esto en mi pecho?...Yo… Siento mi corazón estuviera latiendo muy rápido… me tiembla la mano, creo que estoy nerviosa o algo así._

 _¡Estoy…estoy feliz, pero… ahora mismo mis brazos está comenzando a temblar! ¡Mis manos están sudando! ¡No me puedo concentrar en la película!_

 _¿N-Nico-chan? ¿P-porque está cubriendo su boca? Puedo ver como forma una sonrisa con sus labios y mejillas. ¿E-eso es…? ¿Nico-chan está sonrojada? Creo que está desviando la mirada de mí, hasta ahora veo que Nico-chan se sonroje de esa manera._

 _Tal vez eso quiere decir… que… ¿le gusto que yo haya tomado su mano por mi propia cuenta? La verdad esto no lo esperaba, normalmente creí que se molestaría conmigo, pero… veo que hice lo que ella quería…_

 _Cuando me di cuenta la película ya había terminado y el tiempo que tuve la mano de Nico-chan con la mía por alguna razón que no entiendo porqué se fue rápido, pero cuando salimos de cine recordé que en mis planes está llevar a Nico-chan a la reservación de en restaurante en los alrededores de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos uno de los camareros nos llevó a la mesa de la reservación que está en el rascacielos del edificio con vista al paisaje de la ciudad. Y si, así es, pensé en todos los detalles para un cena romántica, una vez en la mesa Nico-chan se asombro con lo que le tenía preparado después del cine, aunque bueno yo… hice como que esto no es gran cosa._

 _Y estoy contenta que Nico-chan esté disfrutando de la cena, pero un problema inició cuando Nico-chan empezó a conversar…_

\- ¿… recuerdas? ¡La parte en el que el protagonista tuvo que escoger, estuvo llena de suspenso ¿verdad? ¿Maki-chan? (Mientras que toma su bebida con su mano derecho, Nico apoya su brazo izquierdo en la barbilla contra la mesa)

\- Eh? Eh… si… seguro… (Evitando el contacto visual, Maki trata de no conversar mucho sobre la película)

\- También tomé algunas notas, de cómo la actriz cumplió su papel.

\- Oh, ya veo _. - Eh, Realmente no puse atención de lo que trataba. Tomar la mano de Nico-chan me distrajo todo el tiempo…-_

\- Oye, Maki-chan. Este restaurante tiene mucha clase. ¿Tú buscaste este lugar? . (Nico inclina un poco la cabeza y fija su mira en los ojos de Maki)

\- S-si, normalmente ceno en restaurantes como este. (Se sonroja un poco y desvía la mira hacia abajo, pues tener a Nico viéndola a los ojos es vergonzoso para Maki)

\- ~Fufufu~ ¿Te gustan esta clase de lugares verdad, Maki-chan?. (Empieza a notar un poco de la timidez de Maki, ya intuía que Maki tiene un lado tierno pero ahora que lo sabe decide dejarlo para después)

\- S-Si, son maravillosos. - _Qué raro Nico-chan sonríe un poco extraña, creo que esconde algo, pregunto que será. Aunque ella no sabe que también yo escondo algo, y lo tengo justo aquí…_

\- Pero este menú no muestra los precios, eso me inquieta… (Nico frunce el ceño mientras que se pregunta qué tan cara es la comida en la libreta del menú)

\- Bueno, déjame eso a mí. (Volviendo a recobrar firmeza en la actitud, Maki demuestra seguridad en sí misma para que Nico no se preocupe por el costo)

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura, déjamelo a mí.

 _Así es. Déjamelo a mí, porque he preparado una sorpresa después de esto muy pronto…_

 _Mientras que converso divirtiéndome con Nico-chan lo único que se me ocurre es distraerla para que aparte la vista y mientras tanto yo para hacerle una señal con la mirada al camero detrás de Nico cerca de las cocinas, tengo todo preparado, mi bolso está en mis piernas debajo de la mesa, Nico-chan aún no sabe nada. ¡Hump! Nada puede salir mal, porque ahora es tan simple como abrir mi bolso sacar el… Ehh? … Ehh! Un segundo…, algo… algo falta… No puede ser verdad…. Es que no…. Simplemente NO… En mi bolso hay vacío, y ese vacío no es nada bueno… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Estoy segura que lo guarde en mi bolso antes de salir!_ _¡No!, ¡No, no, no!... Ugh Otra vez ¡No! ¡No puede ser que lo olvidé de nuevo! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que lo dejé en casa!_

\- Ehh… Maki-chan… ¿estás bien? (Nico observa como Maki entra en estrés de un momento a otro sin ninguna razón aparente)

\- Eh? ¡S-sí, c-claro. Todo está bien, todo está sorprendentemente! ¿¡Porque preguntas eso Nico-chan!? ¡Todo está absolutamente bien! (Maki trata de disimular de forma exagerada, frunciendo el ceño y los labios se mueven forzando un risa falsa de alguna manera entre enojada, triste y alegre, una extraña combinación...)

\- ¿En serio? No lo pareces, actúas como hubiera tomado 10 vasos de café con bebidas energéticas al mismo tiempo… (En un tono muy burlón Nico levantando una ceja y alejando su rostro de Maki)

\- ¿De qué hablas? Debe ser idea tuya Nico-chan, porque yo estoy...

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – (Maki fue interrumpida debido que uno de las camareras se dirigió a Nico y trajo un gran pastel de glaseado vainilla con fresas en los bordes colocándolo en la mesa)

 _¡Rayos! ¡Había olvidado el pastel!_

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿P-pero cómo…? (Nico se quedó sin palabras, fue tomada por sorpresa y no podía dejar de ver el pastel)

\- Esto es de parte de la señorita Nishikino, ¡Que lo disfrute! (La chica que le trajo el pastel amablemente se retiró, por otro lado Maki tenía su mano en su frente cubriendo sus ojos)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Maki-chan? ¡Me sorprendiste! ¡Gracias! (Nico está llena alegría y conmoción en sus ojos su sonrisa)

\- Ah…. Si… claro… (El desánimo inundaba el tono de voz en las palabras de Maki, mientras que aprieta con ambas manos su falda bajo la mesa)

-~ ¡Awww!~ ¡Este pastel es tan lindo! (Nico se sorprendía observando el pastel por todos los ángulos y juntas sus manos mientras abre más los ojos y extiende las cejas)

 _Ughhh… No tengo el ánimo que me gustaría. ¡Estoy molesta conmigo misma! Porque a pesar de que había planeado darle el pastel junto con el regalo. El plan se suponía que era… algo así como… darle el regalo a Nico-chan y ella diga: "Eres maravillosa, Maki-chan" ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo" Pero la verdad es…_

\- ¡Nada mal, Maki chan! (Saca su celular toma algunas fotos del pastel y otras al estilo selfie)

\- T-te dije que me lo dejaras a mí… - _Ughh…Me siento avergonzada de decirle eso.-_

 _Después de que hice esta fallida sorpresa de cumpleaños, pagué la cuenta, pero como siento que esto no suficiente bueno para el cumpleaños de Nico-chan, asi que, decidí invitarla a mi casa para intentar hacer algo mejor. Pero lo fastidioso aquí es que cuando la vista del rascacielos mostraba un paisaje diferente respecto al clima, en el preciso momento que salimos del restaurante empezó una repentina lluvia que poco a poco se hizo más torrencial, y para variar también olvidé traer mi paraguas en mi bolso, "¿acaso no es maravilloso?"_

\- Oh no… solo tengo un paraguas para un persona… ¿Maki chan? (Un poco preocupada, Nico sacó paraguas de su bolso)

\- ¿No estaba despejado hace un momento?. _\- ¿Por qué siento que la mala suerte me persigue a todas partes?-_

No te preocupes, Maki-chan. Estaremos un poco apretadas pero lo compartiremos juntas. _(Nico se acerca Maki con una sonrisa y toca su hombro con el de Maki luego Maki forzó una sonrisa un poco y ambas caminaron bajo la lluvia)_

 _A pesar de que me irritó un poco que empezó a llover de repente traté de no darle mucha importancia, aunque por alguna razón siento como si el universo conspirara en mi contra mientras se rie de mí con el fin de fastidiarme el día. Afortunadamente Nico-chan tiene un paraguas con el cual juntas caminamos en la lluvia hacia mi casa. Reconozco que disfruté cada segundo estando al lado de Nico-chan, porque aunque caminemos en el frio de las calles, cuando estoy al lado de Nico-chan siento mi cuerpo muy cálido pero trato de evitar contacto visual porque es… un poco vergonzoso…_

 _En el camino Nico-chan me mostraba su alegría por el detalle de recordar su cumpleaños, más para mí fue una decepción no poder haberle dado la sorpresa como yo hubiera querido. Aunque la sonrisa me consoló de que al menos ella lo disfrutó. Una vez en casa llevo a Nico-chan a mi habitación, y creo que eso fue una muy, pero muy mala idea. Todo está justo como lo dejé cuando me fui de deprisa esta mañana_

 _Oh rayos… mi habitación está hecha un desastre. Lo olvidé… olvidé arreglarlo. ¿Eh? Un momento… a no puede ser… Logro ver un pequeño paquete rosado en mi escritorio y si era justo lo que necesitaba en el restaurante. Por supuesto el regalo de Nico-chan está a plena vista en la mesa…_

\- Lo siento. Está un poco desordenado. (Maki está muy avergonzada y llevó su mano cubriendo su rostro de la pena)

 _Nico no dijo nada, lo tomó de buena manera y simplemente se río de mí forma burlona, esto se volvía incómodo para mí así qué mejor llevé a Nico-chan a la sala de estar. Luego Nico-chan se acercó a mí…_

-~ ¡Ja, Ja! ¡Ja, Ja! Maki-chan~ ¿Esto no es poco romántico?. (Nico nota que Maki se encuentra desanimada, así que ella busca compartir su alegría con Maki soltando un risa)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?. - _¿De dónde saco esa idea de la nada?_

\- ¿Mmm? Así que, ¿Ocultas algo eh?. (Nico sonríe manera pícara hacia Maki levantando el ceño)

\- ¿Q-Qué cosas dices? Bueno,… yo solamente quería darte tu regalo… (Maki tímidamente hablo en forma de susurro con su mano entrelazando su cabello)

\- Oh, Ya veo. Tú te tomaste estas molestias. (Cambia su sonrisa pícara a una mirada más pasiva acercándose a Maki)

\- Bueno, para mí no fueron molestias… La verdad esto… era algo que yo quería hacer. Aunque no creas que res solo es contigo ni nada parecido… (Desvía la mirada hacia abajo sonrojándose aún más, agarrando firmemente su falda tratando mantener compostura)

\- ¿Esto es por mí?. (Nico inclina un poco su cabeza mientras que con su mano se señala a ella misma)

\- C-claro, ¿P-por quién más podría ser?. (Levanta la barbilla cerrando los ojos frunciendo un ligeramente el ceño)

 _Nico-chan tonta, aún cuando sabe que le dediqué tiempo a este día me hace tener que decirlo, es muy vergonzoso. Lástima que este día no salió como esperaba, yo sé que pude hacer este día mucho mejor para Nico. Bueno,… ahora que estoy junto a Nico ahora… yo ya sé lo que debo hacer…_

\- Nico-chan, toma. (Maki estira su mano dándole el paquete rosado que estaba en su escritorio)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un regalo?. (Repentinamente Nico se asombró con cambio de actitud de Maki)

\- Tómalo, esto es lo que quería darte con el pastel…

\- ~¡Wow!~ ¡Qué lindo! ¡Son 2 lindos lazos para el cabello!. (Nico abrió la caja y se cambió las 2 coletas por los 2 lazos)

\- ¿Qué opinas?¿Te gustan?. (Maki disfruta ver la alegría de Nico como se fuera una niña pequeña abriendo regalos de navidad)

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y tú qué dices, se me ve bien?. (Una vez puestas, Nico muestra a Maki los 2 lados en su cabello haciendo una pose al estilo Idol)

\- Si, mucho. Elegí el que pensé que se vería mejor en ti. (Maki fijó su vista en Nico al parecer se ve mejor de lo que imaginaba)

-~ Fufufu ,~ Maki-chan está siendo un poco atrevida, ¿Pero porque pareces como si todavía estuvieras de mal humor? . (Nico curiosamente ha notado que Maki se ha desanimado en ocasiones durante el día, perece que esto ha llamado su atención)

\- ¿M-Mal humor? ¿Yo?... Bueno, sobre eso… . (Maki no esperaba que Nico se diera cuenta, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa dejándola sin palabras)

 _Si, ella tiene razón, no me había dado cuenta. Y desde que empezó este día, tomo comenzó de la manera que yo no había planeado. La verdad yo quisiera reiniciar este día y hacerlo mejor, pero eso es imposible… Bueno en este punto ya no tengo nada que perder, creo debo decirle a Nico la verdad…_

\- Nico-chan, Le verdad… es que… (Maki se interrumpía a si misma, tratando de dejar de lado su orgullo por un momento, y mirando a Nico intenta volver a hablar…)

\- ¿Si?. (Nico presta toda su atención a las palabras Maki, descifrando que trata de decir)

\- B-Bueno de verdad no quería tener problemas hoy. La planifique y todo… se arruinó. Pero desde esta mañana no he tenido más que mala suerte. (Maki materializara la decepción en su rostro más la vergüenza de confesar ante Nico hizo que se sonrojara)

-~ ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!~. (Nico no pudo evitar soltar un risa al pensar que Maki estaba preocupada por ese motivo)

\- ¡Oye! Deja de reírte de mí! Es cruel ¿Sabes? . _\- ¿Acaso Nico-chan tomó lo que dije en serio? Vaya, enserio Nico-chan no tiene remedio…-_

\- Pero, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí? . (Luego Nico se sienta junto Maki para intentar lograr que responda con sinceridad)

\- Bueno lo hice sobre todo porque es tu cumpleaños y… yo… yo… solo quiero hacerte feliz, pero… supongo que al final solo hice el ridículo… (Respondió un poco melancólica mientras tenía su mano en el pecho volteando la vista hacia Nico)

 _¡Maldición! ¡Detesto cuando no sé expresarme bien!_

\- ~¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!~ ¡No, no lo hiciste! (Por su parte Nico entendió que Maki se preocupo en exceso pero admira la honestidad de Maki)

\- ¡P-pero yo..! (Nico interrumpe sus palabras colocando su dedo en los labios de Maki)

\- Yo sé que comúnmente no eres del tipo de persona que suele retrasarse. Y sé que pensaste en todos mis mejores gustos. (Comienza a abrir sus sentimientos hacia Maki con un tono más tranquilo al hablar)

\- Bueno si, es cierto… (Maki se queda sin palabras cuando piensa en lo está diciendo Nico mirando un poco distante)

\- Hiciste cosas maravillosas, invitarme a una película, reservar en un lindo restaurante para comer pastel y traerme a tu casa… ¡Gracias por todo de verdad, me divertí mucho hoy! (Se acerca a Maki tomando ambas manos con el regocijo en sus ojos que observan el rostro de la peli-roja)

\- Nico-chan… _\- ¿Q-qué se supone que responda? No sé qué pasa conmigo, Nico-chan me ha dicho todo lo contrario de lo que pienso hoy. ¿Uh? Nico-chan ahora está sonriéndome, ojalá yo pudiera sonreír de manera tan tierna como ella._

\- ¿Qué tal esto, Maki-chan? Hasta que sea mañana te dejaré compensarme con mimos. (Levantando un ceño Nico propone algo con lo que cree que Maki podrá disfrutar junto con ella)

\- ¿Ah? ¿S-segura? (A Maki le sorprendió la repentina idea de Nico, ya que no sabía si lo decía en serio)

\- Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Pídeme lo que sea. (Reafirmando su idea, Nico desea que Maki sea quien tome la iniciativa y simplemente inclina un ligeramente su cuerpo hacia Maki esperando una respuesta)

 _Vaya esto no me lo esperaba, la verdad no se me ocurre algo. Bueno… solo hay algo que he querido hacer desde que empecé este día. Pero, ¿Nico-chan lo aceptará? No estoy segura, mejor se lo dijo de forma sencilla._

\- B-bueno, en ese caso. Siéntate justo aquí junto a mí. (Señaló el pequeño espacio que entre ella y Nico, así que le pidió que se sentara en ese pequeño lugar, a medida que Nico se acerca, Maki no deja de observarla.)

-~Fu,fu,fu~ Maki-chan está siendo traviesa~ (Con una pequeña sonrisa pícara Nico habla en un pequeño murmullo, aunque Maki no escucho claramente el susurro de Nico)

\- E-este… Bueno… C-cierra tus piernas un poco Nico-chan (Durante un pequeño instante Maki lo pensó como decir sin que suene muy incómodo para Nico haciendo que se ruborice)

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? (Luego Nico vio como Maki se colocaba detrás de ella mientras se sentaba y estiró sus piernas al alrededor de Nico. Así que, Nico estaba sentaba justo enfrente de Maki, en el espacio del sofá que hay entre las piernas de Maki)

-Y-yo deseo estar cerca de ti… Esto es porque quiero, no porque me lo hayas dicho ni nada parecido… (Aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño y se volteó para evitar contacto visual, dejó ver un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada con típico tono de voz de chica tsundere)

\- Ya veo, esto era lo que querías hacer… (Por otro lado Nico sonrió y fijó el brillo en sus ojos hacia Maki)

.- ¿Nico-chan, estás bien con esto? (Maki pregunto estando cerca del oído de Nico, parece que desea saber si Nico no se está sintiendo incómoda)

\- Estoy bien… Pero quisiera que me abraces… (Nico comienza a acomodarse para acercarse aún más a Maki, y busca tener más contacto físico pidiendo una pequeña petición mientras que entrelaza los dedos)

\- ¿N-nico-chan? Ahh... E-está bien lo haré… (Diciendo esto Maki abraza a Nico alrededor de su pecho y abdomen, así qué Nico se inclinó hacia atrás moviendo los hombros, presionando su espalda con los pechos de Maki)

 _Cuando me puse los zapatos esta mañana nunca pensé que estaría de esta forma tan cercana a Nico-chan en m habitación, sin duda esto es lo mejor que ha podido pasar incluso en un día como este. Ahora mismo no sé que sentir en mi cuerpo, cerca de nuestra derecha puedo sentir un cálida brida de verano que sopla hacia nosotras, pero también siento un poco los latidos del corazón de Nico-chan cerca de mi mano, su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido al igual que el mío. Debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, creo que estoy a punto de perder la razón de sí misma. Pero lo curioso esto solo me sucede cuando estoy con Nico-chan, y empezando a creer que ella sabe algo que me hacer sentir debilidad ante ella, algo… que me hace observarla diferente a los demás. Y ahora en este momento, siento que este abrazo es un abrazo eterno, aunque me da un poco de pena de lo vergonzoso puede ser…_

 _Bueno esto no esta tan mal. Aunque ahora siento el calor del cuerpo de Nico-chan sobre el mío,… es muy cálido, siente muy bien... Me pregunto si Nico-chan, ¿también lo sentirá?_

\- E-este… ¿No tienes calor?... creo que el aire acondicionado no está prendido… _\- ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!? ¡Esa excusa es malísima!_

\- ~Oh Maki-chan, realmente no tienes remedio~ Te dije que lo único que yo quiero es que me mimes. Solo quiero acurrucarme y coquetear contigo, ¿Lo entiendes? (Nico se volteo hacia Maki que está detrás de ella, frunció ligeramente el ceño y moviendo una mejilla abrió poco la boca expresando en palabras lo que ella deseaba)

\- Nico-chan… (Maki brazo a Nico con más firmeza mientras bajaba la mirada junto con su rostro, Nico en cambio sonrió alegremente cerrando los ojos por la ternura en el abrazo de Maki)

 _No puede ser…, no había pensado en eso. He sido un tonta, preocupándome por cosas sin importancia. Todo este tiempo me he molestado conmigo misma sobre lo que no quería que pasara, pero… ¿Por qué no pensé en lo que Nico-chan quiere? Ella todo el tiempo ha disfrutado este día con mucha felicidad y gratitud, mientras tanto yo pensé que lo había echado a perder y no di el ánimo que debí a Nico-chan. Ella es tan linda, tan igual y diferente a mí al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién más me hará sentir de esta forma? Sin lugar a dudas: Nadie… Es por eso que yo… No quiero perderla nunca… porque yo… yo…_

\- ~¡Hey, espera Maki-chan!~, si vas a ser la que está siendo mimada por todo esto, ¿qué se supone que haga?... ¡Ja,ja! Tu respiración me hace cosquillas… (Maki acerca su rostro al hombro de Nico respirando cerca de ella, haciendo que Nico mueva sus piernas debido a la risa de su sensibilidad a las cosquillas. Lo que para Nico es un momento divertido, para Maki es un momento de pasión)

\- Nico-chan, desde ahora quiero que estemos junto desde ahora en adelante. (Maki toma la mandíbula de Nico con su mano haciendo que ambas se observen al rostro directo a los ojos. Nico sin embargo se sorprende un poco de la seriedad de la palabras de Maki)

 _Justo ahora no tengo ninguna duda, puedo sentir como todo está a mi favor, los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, el calor que tengo dentro cuerpo, este viento que me toca suavemente con su brisa cálida y esta sensación de debilidad cuando estoy junto a Nico-chan, es lo que me hace estar seguro de lo que siento y de lo que voy hacer. Nico-chan es simplemente hermosa, ese brillo que veo en sus ojos mostrándome su reflejo me hacer sentir como ya estoy dentro de Nico-chan. Sus delicados y pequeños labios son muy lindos, y es con lo que puedo expresar mis sentimientos. Hacer de este momento más inolvidable, imposible._

\- M-maki-chan… ¿Acaso yo te gus…?...

 _Fui impaciente y no dejé terminar de hablar a Nico-chan, pero de todas formas ya sabía lo que me iba preguntar y en vez de responder con palabras hice lo que más he desea de Nico-chan, este cálido, suave y apasionante beso. Justo ahora en este momento los labios de Nico-chan se siente mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado en mis más profundos sueños, este placentero beso con Nico-chan debe ser una sensación del cielo definitivamente, su suavidad la puedo sentir en mis labios, así que los muevo para adentrarme más profundo en su boca. Veo que Nico-chan no opone resistencia, debe estarlo disfrutando tanto como yo, porque observo como cierra sus ojos en una pequeña sonrisa, y me siento tan feliz que lo hago yo también. Mientras me adentro más placentero se siente, incluso siento los brazos de Nico-chan alrededor de mí y con más razón mis brazos que están abrazando a Nico-chan los llevo cerca de su cuello para poder toca su pelo para entrelazarlo entre mis dedos que están cerca de los lados que le regalé. Al mismo tiempo Nico-chan aprovecha para llevar su mano hacia mi cintura y su otra mano por debajo de mi falda tocando mi trasero, ~Nico-chan esta siento un poco pervertida eh?~ Bueno, no me molesta para nada que sea ella quien me toque, porque la verdad yo lo haría también, pero ahora tengo sus labios junto con los míos y sinceramente no puedo resistirme ante este delicioso sabor y placer por el que estoy pasando. Estoy feliz, estoy sumamente feliz de estar tan viva como ahora, estoy feliz de que este día que comenzó como un desastre, se termine convirtiendo en parte de mí… una parte que jamás podré olvidar…_

 _Lentamente separo mis labios de los de Nico-chan en un hilo de saliva, a pesar de que ambas estamos sumamente sonrojadas estamos muy contentas, en el gran brillo en los ojos de Nico-chan observo mi reflejo donde tengo la misma expresión que ella, donde significa que ahora estamos unidas eternamente en este humilde amor. Nico-chan me abraza con más firmeza mientras se acerca a mí poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, y la acaricio la cabeza tocando su cabello sedoso mientras miro lo hermoso que se ven los lazos sus coletas_

\- Ya veo, estoy es lo que Maki-chan… siente por mí… (Nico sonríe mientras que sus ojos lagrimean un poco y agarra ligeramente con poco de fuerza la camisa y la falda de Maki)

 _Estoy feliz de que este día haya llegado sin ni siquiera haberlo planeado antes, un día como este donde mis planes habían fallado para concluir en lo más profundo de mí ser, hoy aprendí que aunque tenga día horrible para el cual estaba preparado, no debo desanimarme porque al final puede que resulte en el mejor día de mi vida…_

\- Nico-chan, ahora que lo pienso no te lo he dicho en todo el día… (Maki ay su mejilla en la cabeza de Nico, recordando algo importante…)

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa? – (Nico hablo suavemente en el pecho de Maki con mucha comodidad)

\- ¡Nico-chan! …¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Mientras que acariciaba la espalda de Nico, una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios y mejillas de Maki, tal vez la sonrisa más alegre que ha hecho…)

\- ~¡Awwww!~ Eres tan linda Maki-chan ¡Gracias! (Las palabras Maki hizo que la sonrisa de Nico fueron acompañadas del lagrimeo de sus ojos en una sentimiento amor puro)

… _Yo a… Nico-chan… Yo la amo._

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

Jason Dávila – 2017

Si has leído hasta este punto quiere que te has interesado en llegar hasta el final del fic, así que espero que de verdad les haya gusto esta corta historia de NicoMaki , porque estas son las primeras que estoy haciendo y "produciendo" Espero pronto mejorar con forme más escriba, tengo ya muchas otras tramas cortas y largas al estilo NicoMaki en "producción" y dependiendo de cómo sea recibido este fic será lo que usaré para próximos fics. Cualquier consejo o critica, constructiva, parcial o destructiva (Si es que te crees un troll :v) serán bien recibidas, porque es lo utilizaré para mejorar.

PD: Ya sé que la imagen está sobre explotada y todo el mundo lo tiene en sus fics, pero la puse porque es muy kawaii jeje :v

Sin nada más que agregar ,los veo en otro fic…


End file.
